


Proper

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Proper

Proper，这个词用在Piers身上真是再合适不过了，这指得不仅仅是他在训练场上无懈可击的成绩，或是他在战场上毫无瑕疵的表现，Chris注意到，哪怕是在一场恶战之后，Piers看上去也是那么的……整齐。他不知道Piers到底是怎么做到的，跌跌撞撞地逃离了最后的大爆炸之后，难免每个人都有些上气不接下气，虽然并不是所有人都像Marco一样喘得像个大热天里的狗，有些狼狈却在所难免。好几个人的脸上还带着刚刚炸弹碎片的擦伤，Piers也未能幸免，即使如此，狙击手看起来依然不慌不忙地紧跟在自己身后，连呼吸都没有丝毫的紊乱。  
装甲车的地板很快就布满了军靴留下的泥泞的脚印，Piers坐在了他身边，熟练地系上安全带之后，才长长地呼了一口气，只见他用手背擦掉了脸上的血迹，转过头朝Chris微笑了一下，“刚刚可真悬啊。”  
“……” Chris愣了一下，Piers身上的有些东西让他看上去格外与众不同，“yeah，” 他眨了眨眼，一时忘记了自己要说什么，“呃……right, boys,” Chris的声音很快就让小队安静了下来，“good job everyone。不过Marco，你回去之后给我重头来一次基础训练，” Chris并不是在开玩笑，“瞧你现在的样子。”  
“But Captain!“ Marco不情愿地抱怨着，”我只是这几天有点生病而已！”  
“基础训练一个星期，然后我们再说吧，” Chris笑了两下，他的士兵并不需要过多的提点，说着，他便下意识地看了一眼Piers，此刻的狙击手正微微侧着头靠在他专用的狙击枪上，嘴角还带着一丝难以察觉的微笑，像是在和自己的武器进行着无声的交流。士兵和他信赖的枪，这个画面顿时让Chris感到自己在他身边有些格格不入。  
他的搭档时不时都会给他这种格格不入的感觉，最近，类似的时刻越来越多了，Piers仿佛在什么场合下都能够自然而然地融入其中，他的从容不迫有时候反而让Chris感到了自己的窘迫。比如现在，他的黑色领带把脖子箍得又热又痒，总会让他不自觉地想要伸手去摆弄领口，若不是Jill一直在旁边警告着，也许他早就那么做了。  
“这活儿什么时候才能完啊，” Chris喝了口手里的香槟，“而且为什么吧里没有威士忌？” 他抱怨着，只觉得没有烈酒的帮助这个晚上一定更加难熬。  
“你如果好好拿出BSAA创始人的样子，现在就去拍那些捐款人的马屁的话，也许我们能够早点结束，” Jill不以为然地说，“你看看Piers做的多好。”  
他顺着Jill的目光望去，Piers正在和州长的夫人说着些什么，惹得那个颇有魅力的妇人大笑了起来。 Piers的西服将他修长的身材恰到好处地展示了出来，他打着黑色的领结，衬衫袖口上还讲究地配了一对银色的袖扣，随着他的动作时不时的反着光。和不耐烦地等着酒会结束的Chris不同，他端着酒杯风度翩翩地穿梭在往来的宾客之中，彬彬有礼地和他们打着招呼，仿佛天生就善于参与这类的社交活动。作为一个庞大的非盈利机构，BSAA需要巨额的资金来维持运作，因此自然少不了终年不断的大小筹款活动，而这种正式的黑领带派对，当然需要派出他们最优秀的战士前来游说捐款人，显然Jill坚持要邀请Piers参加这次鸡尾酒会的决议是正确的。  
"你要不然去和Piers一起跟那边的Channing家族打个招呼吧？" Jill提议，“总之别在这里傻站着了。“  
“呃……好吧……“ Chris不情愿地点了点头，朝Piers走了过去。  
“Captain，” 狙击手看到Chris，露出了一个开怀的笑容，“不错的酒会，你觉得呢？”  
Chris撇了下嘴，“当然，好极了，” 他说着，毫不掩饰语气里的反讽之情。  
Piers笑了两下，“不过你不喜欢这种场合，” 他环顾了一下四周，“等慈善拍卖会开始了之后，不如我们就开溜出去吃点真正的食物吧？”   
“Piers，” 这突如其来的提议让Chris稍微吃了一惊，“我还以为你挺享受这个酒会的呢。”  
“只是尽我的义务罢了，” Piers摇了摇头，“比起这些……” 他指了指摆在自助餐桌上的那些华而不实的小点心，“我还是更喜欢分量充足的美式晚餐。你觉得呢，captain？”  
“求之不得，” Chris并没有多想就答应了他的邀请，“那现在赶紧速战速决吧，还有多少个捐款人需要我们游说的？”  
“没几个了，来吧，” Piers示意了一下，带领着Chris向着Channing夫妇走了过去。  
在Piers的陪伴下，酒会剩余的时间似乎没有一开始那么无聊了。  
“Piers，不得不说，” 他们溜出去了之后，Chris就迫不及待地把他的脖子从领带的束缚中解放了出来，便随手把领带揉成了一个团塞到上衣口袋里，“你看起来可不像是中途开溜的类型。”  
“是吗？” Piers狡黠地看了他一眼，他也解开了自己的领结，并且把袖扣除了下来妥帖地收在了衣服的暗格之中，“我看起来像是什么类型的？”  
“就是什么事情都按照规矩来，而且事事都力求完美的类型吧，” Chris打开自己的车门，顺手把他的西服外套扔在了后座上。  
“Captain，你让我听起来无聊透顶啊，” Piers把自己的外套也放在了后座上，他把衣袖整齐的向上卷了两圈，让自己的穿着看起来没那么的正式。  
“怎么会呢，” Chris发动了他的军用吉普，看似漫不经心地说着，“我觉得你非常……引人入胜。”  
“引人入胜？” Piers皱了一下眉头，像是一下子难以理解Chris的用词，“are you...interested?”  
“In what?” Chris不假思索地随口一问，却看到Piers忽然把脸转向了车窗那边。  
“呃……” Piers清了清嗓子，“我其实想说你觉得我是个有意思的人么。”   
“Oh...当然了，” Chris边在路边找着空余的停车位边说着，“要不然你觉得我为什么老是和你呆在一起？” 他看了一眼Piers，发现对方正眉开眼笑地看着他，让他也不自觉地跟着Piers微笑了起来。  
他们入座了之后，没用多久就点好了菜，看起来Piers和他一样现在都饥肠辘辘。  
“Piers，” 他看着狙击手优雅地把盘中切好的食物推到叉子上，再送到口中的样子，不禁好奇地问了起来，“你小时候专门学过餐桌礼仪吗？”  
“的确是学过，” Piers喝了一小口水，“小时候我在欧洲住过一段时间，那个时候我的家庭教师指导过。”  
“果然，” Chris低头看了看手里被啃了一半的汉堡，“我只知道嘴里有食物的时候不能说话而已。”  
“别担心，captain，” Piers继续切着盘里的肉，“你看起来挺好的。”  
So damn proper. 就是这种时候，Chris便会感到自己和Piers来自两个截然不同的世界，这个念头多少都会让他有些不安。当然，此刻小小的不安并不能破坏他总体的心情，先前酒会给他带来的疲劳也被现在兴致盎然的谈话所代替。  
“Captain，总的来说今晚还不错吧，” 临走的的时候，Piers随口问着。  
“Yeah，比我期待得好得多了，” Chris点了点头，边说边把Piers的西装递给了对方。  
“也许我们哪天可以再来一次？” Piers问着，他的语气不卑不亢，嘴角还带着自信的微笑，很难想象也许他现在内心也许非常的紧张。  
“呃……” Chris不自觉地皱了皱眉，并没有多想就本能地答应了，“当然，why not?”  
“I'll see you around, captain,” Piers最后和他道别了之后，不久便消失在了夜幕之中。  
Wait...was that a date? 那天晚上直到Chris躺到床上的时候，他才反应过来，也许Piers的话有着另一种解释。  
****  
“我联系了Mccormick和Gonzales，他们对资助我们军备很有兴趣，不过作为交换，需要你过去帮他们的研究员测试一些设备，你什么时候有空？” Jill边翻着手里的资料边和Chris制定着他们的日程表，这是他们每周的例行公事，只是今天Chris比往常更加心不在焉。  
“Do you think Piers likes me?” 他放下了手里的文件，一脸严肃地看着她。  
“呃……” Jill眯起了眼睛狐疑地看着他，“你是说Piers把你当做长官那样憧憬么？”  
“不……我是说，咳，” Chris干咳了一声，“那种喜欢。”  
“你等会儿，” Jill站了起来，朝门口走了过去，“我要喝了咖啡之后才能和你说这些事情。”  
Chris转了一圈眼珠，瘪着嘴等着Jill和她的咖啡回到座位上。  
“说吧，” Jill好整以暇地看着他，“是什么让你觉得Piers疯狂地爱上你了？”  
“Hey! 我刚可不是这么说的，” Chris抗议着，惹得Jill噗嗤笑了出来。  
“开个玩笑你别那么紧张嘛，” 她呷着咖啡，“到底怎么回事啊？”  
“那天酒会的时候他叫我出去吃饭，然后我们就半路走了……”   
Chris刚想往下说，就被Jill打断了：“原来你偷偷开溜了！怪不得我后来到处都找不到你！”  
“重点不是这里吧！” Chris恼火地说，“反正我那天本来就打算早点开溜的。”  
“所以呢，你们吃了顿饭，这没什么大惊小怪的吧，” Jill耸了耸肩。  
“然后他问我以后我们还能不能再来一次，” 他迷惑地看着Jill，“你觉得他是在约我吗？”  
“……” 她沉吟了一阵，“Piers的话很难说啊，可能他并不是那个意思，也许只是出于礼貌呢？” 她托起脸看着Chris，“不过我觉得问题不在于他吧，do you...like Piers?”  
“我……” Chris捏了一下他的眉心，“我们没什么共同点，而且他好像对谁都一样好，我不知道……”  
“Wow...你在这事情上怎么这么反而转弯抹角的，” 她拿起了一支笔，在手指间来回转动了起来，“我觉得你想说的是，你希望Piers喜欢你，但是又不确定。”  
“I don't know...he's always so proper,” Chris叹了口气，“和他在一起的时候我老觉得自己不得其所。”  
“Oh, I have a solution for that,” Jill挑起了她的眉毛，脸上还带着一丝坏笑，“mess him up a little, you know, with your...”  
“Jill！” Chris打断了她，“你太低俗啦！”  
一串干脆的笑声从她的嘴间泄了出来，顿时让Chris的脸变得滚烫，她喘了几口气之后才悠悠地说：“说正经的，你在这里和我把事情分析烂了也没用，还不如去问他呢。”  
“如果真的是我想太多了呢？” 他不放心地追问着。  
“Well, he's a smart guy, he'll know what to do.” Jill摆了摆手，“没准他真的喜欢你呢。那现在我们可以谈正经事儿了吗？Mccormick和Gonzales，你什么时候能过去？”  
“唉……” Chris不耐烦地再次打开了手里的文件，“让我看看……”  
****  
“Piers，你果然在这里，” 他在靶场找到了狙击手，对方看起来刚刚结束今天的训练。  
“Captain，什么事？” 他随手擦掉了额头的汗，挥了挥手里的枪，“想和我比一轮吗？”  
Chris看了看他跃跃欲试的表情，笑着扬起了眉毛：“可以呀。”  
他们用的是同一个型号的手枪，这对他来说本应是更加得心应手的武器，不过今天他显然有失水准，结果竟比Piers打少了几环。  
“今天你有点不在状态啊，captain，” Piers半开玩笑地说，“刚刚你来找我有什么事吗？”  
“呃……umm……” Chris支吾了一阵，“我就是想问一下……嗯……你还记不记得那天你说我们哪天应该再吃一次饭……”  
“当然，我记得的，” Piers吞了一口口水，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，” 他挠了挠头，“就是想问问你今晚有空吗？”  
“……” Piers张了张嘴，继而笑了两声，“今晚什么时候？”  
“嗯……” Chris看了一眼手表，“两个小时之后见？”  
“没问题，captain，” Piers收拾起了他的武器，“那我先去……呃……先走了，等会儿见。”  
临出门还有二十分钟的时候，Chris依然光着膀子坐在床上盯着自己的衣橱发呆，他已经不记得上一次他买新衣服是什么时候了 —— 大概和他上一次约会的时候一样久吧。除了绣着BSAA徽章的长衣短袖之外，他也就只剩下屈指可数的几件上衣了。最后，他含糊的嘟哝了一声，抓起了一件蓝白相间的格子衬衫套上了身。  
而他出了门之后，才看见Piers已经等在停车场那里了。狙击手换了一套年轻又休闲的衣裳，他的头发看起来也被精心打理过，果然，Chris心想着，无论什么场合他都看起来那么的自然而然。他本来只是在心里想想而已，结果却鬼使神差地说了出来：“You look good in everything.”  
“哈，” Piers不好意思地笑了一声，“thanks, you look good, too.”  
“我们今天去哪里？” 来到车里坐定了之后，Piers问道。  
“……” Chris捏着他的车钥匙发了一阵子呆，事实上，他根本不知道他们接下来应该去哪里，或者做些什么，“Piers，下车。”  
“Captain，怎么了？” Piers不安地看了他一眼，“我说了些什么吗？”  
“总之先下车吧，” 他说着，把车钥匙拔了出来，先一步走下了车。  
Piers满脸疑惑地跟着他走了下车，不难看出Chris这突然的举动让他现在既紧张又担心，“Captain?”  
“Piers，” 他抿着嘴想了一阵，“我和你不一样，除了打仗之外，我对其他的事情都不擅长，我不是那种无论什么场合都知道该干什么的人，你看我连今晚我们要干什么都不知道，而你……” 他上下打量了Piers一番，“you're so proper all the time...”  
“Captain,” Piers露出了难以置信的表情，“are you saying you think I'm too proper for you?”  
“我可做不到像一直都你这样……” Chris努力地想找一个词形容他。  
“引人入胜？” Piers想起了他之前用过的那个词，便调侃地提醒了他一下，让Chris苦大仇深的表情发生了一些变化，“captain，” Piers继续说着，“I know what kind of person you are, and I like you. If me being too proper is a problem for you, then I have an easy solution.”  
“You like me,” Chris的胸口紧了一下，他没想到Piers比他还要直接，下一秒，他就发现自己被困在了车门和Piers之间，突然间对方的脸离他只有几公分，他甚至可以尝到Piers的呼吸。  
“Perhaps... I should get messed up a little,” Piers压低了的声线听上去异常的性感。  
“Perhaps you're right,” Chris紧绷的嘴唇终于上扬了起来，并没有让Piers等太久，就合上了他们唇间的距离， 那时候他才发现Piers其实和他一样紧张得嘴唇都在微微地颤抖，“Piers，” Chris扶着他的脸，说话的时候嘴唇依然轻轻摩擦着对方, “你肚子饿吗？”  
“并不是特别饿，” Piers摇了摇头，期待地看着他。  
“那就跟我来吧，” Chris并没有等他的答复，直接把Piers朝着公寓的方向拽了过去。在他开门的那一瞬间，Chris短暂地想了一下他的房间是不是很乱，接着Piers的手伸到了他的衬衫里面，让他把其余的念头都抛到了九霄云外。  
Chris也许并不了解什么才是真正的“适合时宜”，然而常年的作战却他对于本能的了解比其他人略胜一筹。二人口唇的接触，皮肤的摩擦，从手指传到神经中枢的信号，让大脑释放出澎湃的化合物，将体内的欲望瞬间点燃 —— 那感觉和在战场上厮杀有着异曲同工之妙。  
“床在卧室里面，” 他随手指了一下，嘴唇很快又被Piers的双唇所堵住了，在摸索着对方身体的同时，他们的去路也被横在客厅里的沙发挡住了，“这是我的沙发，” Chris语无伦次地说着。  
“沙发挺不错的，” Piers的一只手感觉着身后沙发的形状，另一只手扯住Chris的前襟把他拉向自己。两个人倒下去的重量让皮质的沙发发出了一声不情愿的悲鸣。  
“You really want to do it on the couch?” Chris边问边把沙发上多余的靠垫朝身后扔去。  
“What, is this too proper for you?” Piers调侃着，从身下摸出一个遥控器，放在了茶几上。  
“You are so damn adorable,” Chris跨坐在他身上，居高临下地打量着Piers，他的衬衫扣子被解开了一大半，经过了刚才的折腾，平整的布料也被蹂躏出了皱褶，Chris解开了最后那颗摇摇欲坠的纽扣，将狙击手的匀称的身体暴露在自己的面前，“come here,” 他把Piers拉了起来，粗壮的双臂将Piers揉进自己怀里，舌头再次侵入对方的口腔。  
“唔……” Piers的喉咙发出了满意地声响，他的舌头追逐着Chris，在彼此的唇齿之间上演着一场情欲的探戈。Chris的手掌滑落到Piers的臀瓣上，将他们的髋骨贴在了一起，膨胀的器官隔着衣料摩擦了起来。这种唇舌的缠绵持续了一阵之后，Piers稍微拉开了一些他们之间的距离，Chris的疑问还没有问出口，狙击手就先一步解开了他的衬衣扣子。他们的裤子在手忙脚乱之中被扔到了地板上，期间Chris的头还不小心撞到了茶几，当然这些小插曲他并没有放在眼里，他的注意力全都集中在了狙击手身上。  
“You look good in everything,” Chris的目光贪婪地流连在身下Piers的胴体上，“but you look even better in nothing.”  
“Aww captain,” Piers的手指环住了队长的分身，“so do you.”  
Chris俯身继续着他们缠绵的亲吻，和Piers十指相交，将二人的分身贴在一起，配合着Piers的节奏上下运动着。他的印象中，第一次约会就跳到床上并不是个好主意，更别提是毫无准备的在沙发上亲热了，不过狙击手越发撩人的喘息似乎在告诉Chris，他并不在意这些细节。他低头看了看彼此勃起的性器，一下子坐了起来，“Piers，” 他伸出一根手指示意着，“保持你现在这个……销魂的姿势三十秒，我要去拿点东西。” 说着，他便跌跌撞撞地跑向了卧室，身后传来了Piers的笑声。  
Chris走出卧室的时候，手里多了一瓶润滑剂，他看到Piers正挑逗地看着他，用一种缓慢而诱惑的动作玩弄着自己的分身。他吸了口气，攥紧了手里的塑胶小瓶子，回到沙发上，坐在了Piers的腿间。“你准备好了吗？” 他问着，表情看起来像是大战前夕一般。  
“Captain，” 他修长的双腿绕在Chris的脖子上，把他拉近了自己，反问着他，“你准备好了吗？”  
Chris笑了两声，“好吧，” 他把润滑剂倒在了掌心，将手掌扣在Piers的臀缝之间，壮硕的身躯把Piers遮挡得严严实实。他并不是最温柔的情人，然而和他粗犷的外表相比，动作却丝毫不笨拙，手指带着润滑剂推进Piers的后穴，旋转着放松起穴口收缩的肌肉 。“你感觉怎么样？” Chris开合着两根手指，在他的后穴制造出了黏滑的水声，“我应该警告你，我没有……”  
“别担心，captain，” Piers双手握住了他的分身，“看到你的尺寸之后我就收到警告了。”  
Chris笑着吻上了狙击手的双唇，“辛苦你了，” 他说着，手指正在做着最后的扩张。  
他把狙击手的一只腿搭在了沙发靠背上，将阳具顶在对方已经松弛了许多的洞口，即使如此，从Piers的反应来看，被阳具侵入的感觉并不太轻松，“Piers，我要停下来吗？”  
“Captain, I want you,” 他的双臂环绕在Chris宽阔的肩膀上，一字一顿地说着，“I, want, you.”  
Chris俯身用一吻吞没了Piers的呻吟，同时一挺腰把阳具推向了对方湿润而灼热的洞穴深处，“you feel so good, Piers,” 他在狙击手耳边低语着，试探性地扭动起了腰。  
“啊哈……captain，” Piers收紧了搂在他背上的手，把他们二人之间的距离拉得更近，Chris可以感到他坚挺的分身顶在他们的小腹之间，铃口不断溢出的粘液变成了天然的润滑，帮助着摩擦的律动。  
Chris用阳具的前端探索着Piers紧窄的甬道，现在他可以说是完全不知道自己在干什么，身体似乎都是靠着本能在运动。Piers的双手忽然扣住了他的臀部，引导着他律动的方向，而紧抓着臀瓣的十根手指也给他早就超载的快感神经新加了一种微妙的快意。他注视着Piers的双眸，在他榛子色的眼睛里，Chris看到了和自己一样激情，欲望的暗涌终于变成了燃烧的火焰，在喘息之间将二人吞噬。  
“Captain…” Piers扶在他臀瓣的手加大了力度，“just keep doing what you're doing now.”  
“遵命，” Chris笑着在Piers脸上啄下一串亲吻，继续着他强有力的挺进。裸露的皮肤随着交合的动作在沙发表皮上制造出了吱嘎的响声，口中灼热的呼吸带着享受的呻吟喷到对方嘴边，将双方的气息混合为一。他的分身在Piers的引导下毫不留情地侵犯着他的后穴，过剩的润滑剂正随着出入从洞口流沿着臀缝流出。  
“Captain，” Piers按住了他的后颈，额头亲热地抵在他的额头上，“I'm...I'm about to...”  
“Come,” Chris保持着抽插的速度，他注意到一抹潮红从狙击手的脸颊和脖子上晕染开去，“come for me,” 他说着，像是在给他下达命令一般。  
也许是他的话终于将Piers推到了巅峰，狙击手在他的身下狂乱地颤抖了起来，他的胳膊也一下子甩到沙发靠背上，打出了一声闷响，几股浓稠的精液从铃口喷射出来，洒落到他泛着红晕的胸口。  
“Gosh you're sexy,” Chris抓住Piers的发根，舌头侵入对方的口腔，高潮之后的狙击手发出了一声虚弱的喉音，任由Chris品尝着他的味道。Chris捋了捋Piers的头发，稍微调整了一下姿势，把他搂在了怀里，才继续起了自己的抽送。  
Chris一向都对自己的持久力颇有自信，然而面对着一个浑身潮红，眼神迷蒙的Piers，他并无法再坚持太久。猛然之间，癫狂的快感如同闪电一般击中了他，全身上下都被酥麻的电流席卷而过，他的脊背如同猛兽一般起伏着，将性器朝着后穴深处用力送了进去，将白浊的欲望射进Piers体内。  
"Hmmm..." 许久之后，Chris才吐出了一声满足的叹息，他单手撑着头，宠溺地看着Piers。他抓起Piers的一只手，依次吻着他的每一根手指，最后把他的手背贴在自己的脸上，“I like it when you're all messed up.”  
Piers笑了几声，“Captain，你有没有想过其实我也和你一样有着类似的顾虑呢？”  
“Huh？我和你比起来可平易近人多了，” Chris揶揄着。  
“你是我的上级，而且平时还总是那么一本正经的，” Piers用脚蹭着他的小腿，“我也是鼓足了勇气才向你才采取行动的。”  
“So,” Chris坐了起来，顺便把Piers也拉了起来，“和我一起洗个澡然后再弄点吃的？”  
“嗯，” Piers点了点头，“我们吃什么？”  
“呃……冰箱里可能还有一点速冻披萨，” Chris撇了撇嘴，“如果你不介意的话。”  
Piers被他的话逗乐了，他并没有直接回答，只是搂住了Chris和他长长地吻着。  
****  
那也许是Chris洗过的最长的一个澡，他们在浴室里继续探索着对方的身体，不知疲倦地爱抚和亲吻着彼此的肌肤，他甚至没有注意到喷头里的流出的水是什么时候变凉的。走出来之后，他随手给Piers找了一件干净t恤，二人便在厨房弄起了晚餐。正如Chris所说，他的冰箱里只剩下速冻披萨了，因此并没有花太久的时间。Piers把热好的披萨端到了茶几上，Chris很快就拿着啤酒坐在了他身旁，他们边吃披萨边心不在焉地看着电视里篮球赛的重播。球赛结束了之后，他们继续聊着，不知道过了多久，Chris才不经意地看了一眼时钟。  
“已经不早了，” 他坐直了起来，看着Piers，“let's go to bed.” 狙击手自然欣然答应了。  
Chris关上了床头灯，躺在Piers身边仔细地注视着他，不久之前交合的场景又一次浮现在了脑海里，而身体也跟着产生了反应，Chris咽了一下口水，小心地问着：“Do you...?”  
Piers的嘴角情不自禁地翘了起来，他反问道：“Do you?”  
下一秒他们的嘴唇就贴在了一起，Piers踢开了碍事的被子，让他们的身体交缠在了一起，彼此的分身已经蠢蠢欲动地摩擦了起来。  
“Captain，” Piers坐了起来，学着先前Chris的语气说着，“保持你现在这个销魂的姿势三十秒，我要去拿点东西，” 说罢便朝客厅冲了过去。  
这次轮到Chris笑了起来，等Piers回到卧室的时候，他才发现，这样的Piers才是最适合他的样子。  
“You know,” 他说着，把狙击手拉回了床上，“you make me so happy.”  
“So do you, captain,” Piers微笑着吻上了他的唇。


End file.
